


Call of the Wild

by leigh_adams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beach Sex, Canon Het Relationship, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Hunting, Rough Sex, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a game.  She was being hunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call of the Wild

It was eerily bright at midnight, the beams from the full moon casting a pale glow down on the beach. It was quiet save for the waves that gently washed onto the shore, the tide ebbing and flowing with the pull of the moon. Hundreds of tiny shells cut into Fleur's feet as she ran as fast as she could-- faster than she had since the Triwizard Tournament. Adrenaline flooded her veins, making her heart beat faster and her blood rush hotter. 

It was a game. Foreplay. 

She was being hunted. 

The moon was full, and there was an ancient pull drumming through her husband. The magic that ruled him this night had never fully been understood by wizards, nor had this half-strain that filtered through Bill's blood. The moon called to him, but the wolf did not rule him. It was both blessing and curse that took him.

He was close; she could hear his heavy footsteps behind her. Fleur made to look over her shoulder, and a shriek pierced the night air when a solid mass rushed her, pushing her through the air and pinning her down onto the sand. Those same shells that had cut her feet now tore at her back, leaving jagged red punctures against the pale expanse of skin.

Fleur's blue eyes flashed up at her husband, her body straining against his tight hold on her. He _wanted_ her to fight him-- to appease the beast that slumbered within. 

He ducked his head, sinking his teeth into her soft neck. His voice, low in his throat, rumbled, "You call that running, _ma fleur_?"

She gasped in pain, tipping her head back as she writhed beneath him. " _Mon dieu, lâches-moi_ ," she breathed, even as her traitorous body warmed beneath his grip. It was hard to put up a convincing fight, not when she wanted him _so much_. She _lived_ for the ferocity that ruled him during the full moon; it called to the fierce creature that lay dormant in her own blood. 

"I don't think I will." 

It was the only warning he gave; rough hands released her wrists to jerk at her skirt, pulling it upwards as he yanked her knickers around her knees. Her ears registered the sound of a zipper being pulled down and then _mon dieu_ , he was inside of her. Fleur moaned and arched, wanton beneath him as her legs wrapped around his waist.

With a loud growl, Bill's lips fell to her neck as he started to thrust. There was no time to adjust, only the pounding of his hips against hers. Skin slapped on skin, moans and grunts passing from lips as his calloused hand jerked her bodice down, exposing one pale breast. His fingers tweaked her rosy nipple, teeth scraping on skin as Fleur raked her nails down his back in retaliation. In the morning, her body would bare marks of this-- but by then, the angry red imprints in her neck would fade to a deep purple bruise, and her hips would be framed by rings of fingertips.

Fleur didn't give a fuck. She wasn't a delicate flower to be coddled. She could run just as wild as her husband. 

There was no tingling in her stomach to signal her climax. Her orgasm crashed down upon her just as suddenly as Bill had, making her scream his name as she shuddered beneath him. Her husband's teeth sank down into her shoulder, and she felt his hips still when he found his own release a scant second later. The wolf was appeased-- for now.

But it was still _hours_ until sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Humpathon at hp_humpdrabbles.


End file.
